The Other Stories Discussion
by Corration
Summary: So, it is time for a discussion. It has been a while since I did the last one. This is going to be the last one, so I'm including the rest of the stories I haven't discussed yet.
1. Intro

Okay. So usually after a while, there are the discussions from me I do so readers could get my view of the story. So those new to my discussions, they are just a place where I talk about a particular story and where the ideas came from. I have already talked about the Jungle Trilogy and the Solstice Series. I'm going to go back to the Solstice Series for the ending chapters of "Come Back" since that was recent. I won't dive into the first twenty-five chapters. First, we will visit the "Missing Messages". Next would be "Instincts of the Jungle", a rewrite of the 'classic' "Jungle Instincts", which is a rewrite that tells a different side of the story. Actually, a story that kills some main OCs. Next, I will talk about those ending chapters of "Come Back". Then as "Rio: The Series" finishes, I will discuss the stories in it, and then "No Name" once it is done. For now, it is the first three finished stories. I just want to talk about them before I forget them.

Be warned that I may write a few curse words in this discussion, but they are limited. I might not even write them down except when I make a joke about what I was or am currently doing. Also, if you haven't read a story I plan to do a discussion on, read the story. The discussion is not a summary of the story. It just talks about my thinking process. The chapters of this discussion have the title of the stories to make it easier to spot. So with that out of the way, let's the last discussion (depending if I write more Rio after Rio 2) begin.


	2. Missing Messages

So, I'll do "Missing Messages" as I watch South Park. Don't worry. The show has no fucking effect on me (South Park reference). Well, for those of you new, I suggest you read the "New Kid" and "Come Back". This story falls in-between them. "Come Back" happens ten years before "Come Back". I wrote "Come Back" before "Missing Messages", so if some of you paid close attention as you read "Come Back" before "Missing Messages", you will notice the bond between Jalin and Leoncio is more brotherly compassionate compared to the early stories where Leoncio makes fun of Jalin for being so Blu-like. So, why is that? "Missing Messages" helps with this. Now, if you kept up with the Jungle Trilogy and the Solstice Trilogy, every story has a message. "Missing Messages" is no exception. I will state it towards the end.

So let me talk about why I started "Missing Messages" which was supposed to have the word 'the' in the title, but I didn't want another one of my stories to start with the word 'the'. Well, I had summed up the ending of "Come Back" and started working on "Rio: The Series". One of my ideas was the brotherly relationship between Jalin and Leoncio. I also referred to my life a lot, and it got me thinking how sisters and brothers can sometimes argue continuously. So, as you can see, this is one of the themes in the story. I had to make an outline though. I kind of ran out of jokes for an entire story, so I did so. At the beginning, I did start off with all three: Jalin, Leoncio, and Elena. A couple of chapters in, Jalin and Leoncio's bond started to grow and also their bond with their father.

So, this story does not only deliver a message on how bonds between siblings and father, but it does it in a funny, making-fun-of way. So, this story saturates camping trips comedy movies, long-distance relationships, chatting and the broken messages between two, er, people, and how people are addicted towards social media. Of course, it has the Blu family touch to it, meaning Leoncio's tricks, Blu's bad luck, and Jalin's addiction towards the internet and logic. It also has Pepito and Luis, Pepito's step-father. So, the story begins with the three getting in trouble because they snuck out of the den (like in a lot of movies about father-and-son relationships) and got in trouble. Then, Blu and his boys go in a camping trip with Luis and Pepito by the same fashion of how "A Goofy Movie" does it. In the movie, Goofy's son Max gets in trouble and Goofy doesn't know what to do with his son. His neighbor Pete brings up that he is going camping with his son to strengthen their bond. Goofy isn't sure, but he then decides that it is a good idea after the principal from Max's school calls him. He doesn't tell Max immediately that they are going on a fishing trip, so Max is excited about it before Goofy spills the truth. Chapter 7 Punishment is a direct reference towards "A Goofy Movie". Now, there are more jokes in the camping trip. There are short references from the "Legend of Zelda the TV Series" (Chapter 10 Rise and Shine), Shark Week (Chapter 11 River Fun), horror stories online (Chapter 12 The Campfire Story) and AIM and Facebook instant chatting (Chapter 1 Prologue, Chapter 4 Getting Ready, Chapter 8 Packing Up, Chapter 13 Night Activity, and Chapter 16 The Summed Ending). You can probably find more references. Now, there is a lot of humor; some are by the birds' action and some are what they say, especially in the instant chatting dialogues.

Now, I not only showed about how it connected towards "Come Back" by brotherly love or that ten year gap, but also by the chatting. You might know what I'm taking about with the conversations between the screen chatting names AdventSciguy and Beautigem127. It might come as a surprise or it may not. I'll let you decide who it is.

Well, I think this concludes the short discussion of "Missing Messages". If I forgot something, leave it as a review or just pm me. I'm tired now, so I apologize for the rushed idea process, but that's basically all I can thought of when I wrote "Missing Messages". I don;t want to give out too much detail. Next time, when I talk about "Instincts of the Jungle", I'll have a little bit more to talk about.


	3. Instincts of the Jungle

So I've been busy with school and work that I am once again going to write this section tired. However, I'm not watching Netflix so it will be more focused, hopefully. Let's see. Next is "Instincts of the Jungle", a rewrite to the "classic" "Jungle Instincts". So how come write a rewrite. Well, my definition of rewrite is to take a concept already used in one of your stories and tell a different side of the story with the same message. As a reminder, "Jungle Instincts" has a message saying embrace life and let fear be cast aside. There will be changes and challenges, but you have to live beyond your potential. Well, it is the same message in "Instincts of the Jungle".

Both also follow the same story pattern, but it is told differently. In "Jungle Instincts", Blu is scared about transitioning his life to the jungle, but he is scared and is not sure if he could protect Jewel. Both start of like so. Both of their chapter ones are very similar. Xavier is even brought back from "Jungle Instincts" to "Instincts of the Jungle", but in the rewrite, he is given a bigger role. Also, trust is a big difference between the two stories. In "Jungle Instincts", Blu and Jewel work together even though Blu is embarrassed; in "Instincts of the Jungle", Blu is too embarrassed to ask Jewel for help and lies for a while. Even the villains change. In "Jungle Instincts", you got the two Harpy Eagles, one comical and one serious. In the rewrite, it is a darker female eagle who acts too snobbish and maniacal. Also, Blu finds help from a couple of birds, like Raphael and Xavier, in "Jungle Instincts", but in "Instincts of the Jungle", he gets all his help from a Hyacinth Macaw named Flor. There are some similarities between the two stories, but the differences outweigh the similarities and make it into a fresh rewrite.

Now, in the original, there was the mating scene. It wasn't all hardcore or anything like that since it was the first one. I just didn't care and just wrote it and soon, writers who had better description than me began writing more. So, I have this mental thing if it is something good or bad. I mean, it is good for creativity and writing, but I basically gave way of Rio pornography to expand in the site, so yeah… I mean since the Discovery channel shows lions and birds mating, it is okay I guess, but still. Oh, well, someone was bound to give a more descriptive mating scene. From what I remember, "Jungle Instincts" was the third M-rated story that had the first description of a mating scene. Now, the first two have been deleted so it appears "Jungle Instincts" was the first M-rated story. That's a misconception. It was the first to have an actual mating scene. So, "Instincts of the Jungle" did away with the mating scene and basically gave a survival scene of suffering and torture. However, both are related by the fact that there are life-changing scenarios, a love bound that will be shared with future family members or a near-death experience that is gone through to protect someone, which are just a part of life and should be reflected on when making a decision.

There are not necessarily references from social media that are in "Instincts of the Jungle" (IOTJ), I will list similar chapters from it to "Jungle Instincts" (JI):

Chapter 1 "Worried" from "JI" and Chapter 1 "Fear" from "IOTJ"

Chapter 4 "Good Fruit, Bad Fruit" from "JI" and Chapter 3 "Was That…" from "IOTJ"

Chapter 7 "Midnight Brawl" from "JI" and Chapter 10 "A Fighter's Past"/Chapter 6 "The Right Thing?" from "IOTJ"

Chapter 13 "Terrifying Morning" from "JI" and Chapter 20 and 21 "Survival"

There may be more, but the ideas are scattered around.

So, I think I didn't exactly state why I did a rewrite to "Jungle Instincts". Well, "Jungle Instincts" had broken 20,000 hits. I decided to look back at my work. "Jungle Instincts" is a classic tale about love and relationship and life changing experiences about being brave. Well, I reflective on "Come Back" and how the first few chapters were suspenseful. I decided due to popularity, I should create a rewrite to "Jungle Instincts". However, I didn't just want to rewrite it completely. I wanted to incorporate some ideas and have a more suspenseful plot. I reflected back on Chapter 7 of "Jungle Instincts" and looked at the character Xavier and the fake kiss Jewel gave him. Blu was there to watch in the original, but I thought to myself what if he wasn't. Then instead of a love-bond story, I had a love-trusting story. So, ideas came and a story longer than "Jungle Instincts" was created.

Even though the plot is different between the two and you feel fresh as you dive into reading "Instincts of the Jungle", the two stories share the same message: Don't be afraid of life changes effects due to love, because true love will always help you see what's needs to be done. Embrace life and let changes come and go, because it might be better. The only thing stopping you is fear and being unsure, but that is the beauty of life and you will never know useless you try, especially if it is for someone you deeply care about. So, next, I will talk about "Come Back".


End file.
